1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bathtub structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bathtub partition permitting transverse partitioning of a bathtub to minimize water usage relative to the bathing of an infant and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bath tub partition device has been addressed in the prior art and set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,179 to Dubiel wherein a structure is arranged to provide division of but not sealing division of the bathtub to minimize risk to an infant slipping within the water during a bathing procedure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for such bathtub partition structure to effect sealing division of the bathtub in a manner to Limit water usage between a water outlet of the bathtub and the partition structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.